The present invention relates to inserts for binders, and more particularly to inserts for supporting and holding such articles as calculators or other electronic devices, to-do lists and check lists, self-stick removable notes, and the like, that are used to supplement, or in conjunction with, information written on the pages of the binder
For optimal convenience and accessibility, binder inserts of this type ought to be readily repositionable between selected pages of the binder and an article mounted thereon should be visible and readily accessible on either side of the binder center. Generally, simple inserts now in use, such as plastic page markers, dividers or rulers can be placed where needed within a binder, either by opening the binder rings and passing the rings through corresponding holes near the edge of the insert, or, if there are slots extending from these holes to the outer edge of the insert, by snapping the insert into the binder at the desired location.
However, if an article were to be supported by an appropriately sized but simple insert similar to those currently available, such an insert would hold it in only one position in which the holes for engaging the binder rings would always be on a predetermined side of the article. This arrangement would be satisfactory only if the written information being accessed were consistently found on one side of the rings. In other words, if the information being accessed were found on the front of each page attached to the binder rings through holes at the left margin, the calculator or other article to be used in conjunction with this information should be located on the opposite panel, attached to the binder rings by holes or detents near its right edge. Conversely, if the information being accessed were found on a page attached to the rings by holes in its right margin, for accessibility and ease of use the article should be mounted on the opposite panel, attached to the binder rings by holes or detents near its left edge.
In most situations however, written information is found on both sides of the binder rings. Thus, an insert of the above-mentioned type is not conveniently useable with all of the information. This drawback limits severely the utility of most binder inserts currently available. It should therefore be appreciated that there is a need for an improved binder insert for supporting and holding articles used to supplement, or in conjunction with, written information contained within a binder. The present invention fulfills that need.